Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell is a main character on . She is a psychology student who moved to New Orleans to investigate the death of her brother, Sean O'Connell. Initially, both Klaus and Marcel were attracted to her apparent physical beauty and intelligence, and thus they attempted to keep her sheltered from the major ongoing conflict between the vampires, witches and werewolves of the city. However, she eventually became aware of the city's supernatural world and uncovered the truth about Sean's death, making it impossible for them to keep her in ignorance any longer. Over time, she became increasingly involved with the Mikaelson family, partly due to her uncle's role as de facto leader of the humans in New Orleans, and partly due to her growing relationship with Klaus. This, combined with the fact that she was human, placed her in sights of the family's vengeful enemies, who started noticing the important role that she seemed to play in Klaus' life and therefore saw her as an asset against him. This endangering situation culminated in her slitting her own throat under compulsion and subsequently turning into a vampire; this deadly scheme was set in motion by Klaus' former lover Aurora de Martel, who wanted to get back at him for leaving her and for torturing her and her brother, and who also expressed jealousy towards Cami, seeing her as her own 'replacement' as Klaus' new love interest. After becoming a vampire, Camille's personality drastically changed: she became more seemingly confident and determined, but also more reckless and careless. As she suspected herself to have a 'darker side' as a human, this sudden shift in personality and behavior associated to her new vampirism can be argued to be a self-fulfilling prophecy. Whether this shift will last or not remains to be seen in upcoming episodes. Camille is a member of the O'Connell Family. History As of right now, not much is known about her early history. She grew up with a twin brother, Sean, and appeared to to have grown up in New Orleans before leaving town, possibly to attend college. She then returned to New Orleans to be near her uncle, Kieran, and investigate the circumstances surrounding Sean's suspicious and tragic death. At some point, she enrolled in graduate school to get another psychology degree and began working as a bartender at Rousseau's. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Cami revealed to Aurora de Martel (along with Niklaus Mikaelson, who was eavesdropping on their conversation) that when she was a junior in undergraduate school, her roommate was beaten up by her boyfriend when she attempted to break up with him. Cami to begged her roommate to seek help from the police, the dean, or anyone else who would listen. However, her roommate was too scared to tell anyone else what happened. Later, Cami runs into the same man at a bar and sees him hitting on a freshman; she became so enraged that he would be getting away with his abusive behavior that she smashed a beer bottle into his face, tackled him, and knelt on his chest while she slammed his head repeatedly against the floor. Afterward, Cami was arrested and charged with assault and battery, and she described the experience as one of her deepest, darkest secrets due to the fact that she was ashamed about how much she enjoyed it. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Originals, Camille is the bartender at the Deveraux sisters' bar. When Niklaus is monitored by Marcel's minions, she appears saying: "Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out." Moments later, Marcel meets Cami. She immediately thinks that Marcel does not have good intentions. Niklaus meets again with Camille on one of the streets of New Orleans. Camille describes the painting of an artist, which causes Niklaus to show parts of his humanity. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Personality |-|Human= Camille did not possess any supernatural attributes. Camille exhibited an air of pluckiness about her by claiming to Marcel that she has a black belt in karate. She was not judgmental. Her brother's murder-suicide had left her with a need to understand the human psyche, to be able to make sense of the supposed chaos within insanity. She also wanted to understand dark impulses after she attacked her former roommate's abusive ex-boyfriend because she was angry that he would get away with his crimes. She was a person who stands by her morals, as upon learning of her brother's murderer's demise, she felt enraged that someone had gotten killed. Likewise, she possessed a strong will, angrily telling Klaus that she will find a way to break through the compulsion's control over her. Despite being smack in the middle of all the chaos and bloodshed in the French Quarter, she has displayed considerable determination to continue what her uncle worked so hard to protect. She stood tall as a human, despite living in a town chock full of supernatural creatures. Camille was poised, intelligent and astute, able to decipher the psyches of even thousand-year-old vampires. She displayed a good sense of humor and a personable nature. She was courageous and spirited, displaying this bravery on numerous occasions, in particular against Mikael. Though she was forever in want of an analytical and logical standpoint, she was also compassionate and caring to change others. |-|Vampire= TBA Powers and Abilities Camille possesses all standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Camille has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Physical Appearance Camille was a young woman in her early to mid twenties, standing at approximately 5'6", who has an attractive face possessing green-blue eyes, dark lashes and blonde hair. Her shoulder length hair was worn in a variety of different styles, although usually worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jaw line. Camille seemed to be absent of heavy make up and wore a minimal amount of jewelry, usually only a necklace or pendant. She wore a variety of different styles of clothing ranging from colorful knitwear, denim jackets and jeans, floral summer dresses, cardigans with sandals or boots and occasionally matches them with colored scarves. Camille also had a small tattoo on the inside of her left wrist; the significance is however unknown and the tattoo is often hidden beneath her clothing. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus spotted Camille earlier on before their meeting whilst with Marcel. He then later met her upon a busy New Orleans street, they were both drawn to the same painting. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. As Klaus wanted to regain control of Marcel's empire, he used Camille and compelled her into being with Marcel in order to get closer to Marcel's weapon. Klaus eventually tells Camille he is a vampire- although compels her not to be afraid and to forget once she leaves. Klaus seems to care for her, more than he would an average human and shows his humanity around her, particularly when taking away her memories so she will have peace of mind due to the events surrounding her brother's supernatural death, although she pleads not to take away her memories he promises he will find out what happened to her brother. Whilst Camille is seen to sympathize with Klaus after he reveals part of his past, after regaining all of her memories, she feels rage towards him and the terms of their relationship is very strained after she threatens him. as the story progresses, the two of them turned allies, especially after Klaus helped Camille with her uncle Kieran's hex, in Season Two, they continue to be friends, and allies, since Camille got involved in the Mikaelson's family drama, and in which, they both saved each others' lives. When Mikael kidnapped Camille, one could tell by Klaus's reactions that he felt for Camille. In a recent episode, Camille makes a comment to Davina about how the Mikaelson brothers have a way of getting underneath their skins. Marcel Gerard Marcel spotted Cami walking alone at night and Marcel decided if she was brave,he'd let her live, and if she was dumb, she was dessert. When he startled her, she promptly told him she has a black belt in karate. She lived. She represents an allure to Marcel. Their relationship will further develop as he is drawn to her. She sees him as a hot, sexy bad boy but is afraid of getting herself hurt again. After Camille realized she was compelled by Klaus to date Marcel, she tried to push her feelings onto the compulsion, however Klaus stated whatever feelings she felt for Marcel were real. Their relationship status seems unknown after her realization of being compelled and his relationship with Rebekah, however it was clear that she had developed some sort of attraction to him. After the events with Hope went down, they had a summer fling, but Cami ended things when she told Marcel that she didn't want to be deep in vampire business anymore. Also, Cami started growing closer to Klaus, which complicated things for her. They are currently friends and allies. Other Relationships *Camille and Hope (Former Guardian-Relationship/Allies) *Davina and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Elijah and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Camille and Kieran (Uncle/Niece/Former Allies/Family) *Josh and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Finn and Camille (Former College adviser and student/Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Hayley and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Vincent and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Lucien and Camille (Enemies) *Rebekah and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Camille and Will (Friends/Former Allies and Partners) *Camille and Genevieve (Former Enemies) *Camille and Aurora (Enemies/Rivals) Appearances The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' The Originals Season 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' (Death) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' }} Episode Absence Season 1 (TO) In Season 1, Cami doesn't appear in 4 episodes: *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' Season 2 (TO) In Season 2, Cami doesn't appear in 6 episodes: *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Sanctuary'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' Season 3 (TO) In Season 3, Cami doesn't appear in 1 episode so far: *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' Name *'Camille' is a unisex name of French origin. The meaning of the name is "young ceremonial attendant". *'O'Connell' is a last name of Irish origin. It is an Anglicization of the Gaelic O Conaill which means descendant of Conall. Trivia *She came to New Orleans in order to find out information regarding the death of her brother. *Camille found out about the existence of the supernatural in Girl in New Orleans, although was compelled not to be afraid by Klaus. *She is the only female human on the show with a major role, the other human being Kieran, her uncle. **With Kieran now deceased, Camille is the only human on the show (as of now) with a major role. *She has a deceased twin brother whose name was Sean. **Sean was hexed by an Elder in the coven and kills many aspiring priests in the church. Agnes was the witch who hexed him as punishment for his uncle's hand in trying to stop the harvest. *Camille mistakenly thought Klaus was Rebekah's on and off. *So far, she has been compelled by Marcel and Klaus at different times. *Davina turns to Camille for help and frees her from Klaus's compulsion the same way she did for Josh. *Her uncle Kieran tells Klaus that he thinks Camille should leave New Orleans for her own safety. *Camille had fed her blood willingly to both Marcel and Klaus. *Camille tried shock therapy to cure her uncle from the hex. *Camille urged Klaus to turn her uncle Kieran to a vampire, then agreed that he should be staked when his state worsened. *Camille's first interaction with Hayley was during her uncle Kieran's funeral, in which Hayley paid her respects and asked if Camille knew anything about Francesca Guerrera. *Camille learned a secret code when she was only 15 years old by her brother Sean that enables her to decipher secret messages related to her family. *Camille was taken hostage by Mikael to lure out Klaus in Red Door. *Camille was fed on by Mikael so he can regain some of his strength back. *Camille saved Klaus from death by pulling out The White Oak Stake just in time after Mikael stabbed him in the heart. *She was handpicked by Esther to be Rebekah's host, seeing Cami as the perfect fit for her daughter. *Camille has so far been bitten by Marcel, Mikael, Hayley, and Klaus. *Camille is the second person to find out about Baby Hope still being alive, as Marcel was the first person to know that Baby Hope was alive but was compelled to forget her. *Klaus brought Camille to the safehouse where Baby Hope and Elijah were. Klaus took her to the safehouse to protect her from Finn. *Camille watched over Hope during Jackson and Hayley's wedding at the Compound. *Although in Season 1 she was the main character with the most appearances (18) after the leads (Klaus, Elijah, Hayley and Marcel; excluding Rebekah), in Season 2, she is the main character with the least appearances (16). *Although Camille is confirmed as deceased, it is possible that she died with vampire blood in her system. *Cami was killed in the same manor as Hayley and Davina Claire (For The Harvest) (Slit Throat) Tropes Quotes ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:O'Connell Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires